papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Papa's Cupcakeria HD is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first confirmed on October 7, 2015, and went live on Thursday, November 19, 2015. Previews * October 7, 2015: Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced.3 * October 13, 2015: Cherry Blossom Festival is announced as a new Holiday exclusive to Papa's Cupcakeria HD. And who is that mysterious customer in the picture (not a new one...)? 4 * October 20, 2015: Updated Batter Station. 5 * October 28, 2015: Updated Bake Station. 6 * November 3, 2015: Updated Build Station. Shakers and syrups are placed to the left and right of the cupcakes. Toppings will appear below the cupcakes. 7 * November 17, 2015: Game will be released on Thursday, November 19, 2015. 8 * November 19, 2015: The Game is Released. 9 Game Features * Hands-on cupcake shop in the Papa Louie universe * Updated and remastered for tablets * Multi-tasking between batter, baking, frosting, and topping * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own unique ingredients * Custom chefs and servers * Tons of furniture and clothing items to decorate your shop and workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 96 customers to serve with unique orders * Challenging Closers and Food Critic * 90 Achievements with Game Center support Customers # Marty (Tutorial) # Mary (After Tutorial) # Yui (Day 2) # Vicky (Random) # Edna (Random) # Connor (Random) # Taylor (Random) # Carlo Romano (Time) # Allan (Time) # Gino Romano (Time) # Penny (Time) # Maggie (Time) # Peggy (Time) # Wally (Time) # Nick (Time) # Hope (Time) # Captain Cori (Time) # Crystal (Time) # Foodini (Time) # Matt (Time) # Brody (Time) # Scooter (Time) # Kenji (Time) # Mitch (Time) # Bertha (Time) # Tony (Time) # Little Edoardo (Time) # Rico (Rank 2) # Perri (Rank 3) # Rudy (Rank 4) # Ivy (Rank 5) # Scarlett (Rank 6) # Roy (Rank 7) # Sue (Rank 8) # Hugo (Rank 9) # Kayla (Rank 10) # Georgito (Rank 11) # Julep (Rank 12) # Skyler (Rank 13) # Olivia (Rank 14) # Doan (Rank 15) # Cletus (Rank 16) # Mandi (Rank 17) # Kingsley (Rank 18) # Mindy (Rank 19) # Prudence (Rank 20) # Tohru (Rank 21) # Austin (Rank 22) # Zoe (Rank 23) # Hacky Zak (Rank 24) # Cecilia (Rank 25) # Kahuna (Rank 26) # Utah (Rank 27) # Trishna (Rank 28) # Nevada (Rank 29) # Chuck (Rank 30) # Boomer (Rank 31) # Clair (Rank 32) # Alberto (Rank 33) # Robby (Rank 34) # Shannon (Rank 35) # Rita (Rank 36) # Greg (Rank 37) # Iggy (Rank 38) # Clover (Rank 39) # Sarge Fan (Rank 40) # Cooper (Rank 41) # Johnny (Rank 42) # Akari (Rank 43) # Bruna Romano (Rank 44) # Big Pauly (Rank 45) # Sasha (Rank 46) # Ninjoy (Rank 47) # Professor Fitz (Rank 48) # Ember (Rank 49) # Lisa (Rank 50) # Hank (Rank 51) # Sienna (Rank 52) # Yippy (Rank 53) # Pinch Hitwell (Rank 54) # Timm (Rank 55) # Santa (Rank 56) # Olga (Rank 57) # Wendy (Rank 58) # Chester (Rank 59) # Gremmie (Rank 60) # Xandra (Rank 61) # Franco (Rank 62) # Papa Louie (Rank 63) ClosersEdit * Radlynn (Monday) * Mayor Mallow (Tuesday) * Quinn (Wednesday) * Deano (Thursday) * Rhonda (Friday) * Xolo (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Holidays New holidays are in bold. * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6 (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Mary, Roy, Scarlett, and Sue) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11 (Favorited by Allan, Doan, Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, Julep, Olivia, and Skyler) * Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cletus, Ivy, Kingsley, Mandi, Mindy, Penny, Prudence, and Vicky) * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 21 (Favorited by Austin, Cecilia, Hacky Zak, Maggie, Peggy, Tohru, and Zoe) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 26 (Favorited by Nick, Perri, Wally, Kahuna, Utah, Trishna, Nevada, and Chuck) * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31 (Favorited by Boomer, Captain Cori, Hope, Clair, Alberto, Robby, and Shannon) * Sugarplex Film Fest (August) - Unlocked with Rita at Rank 36 (Favorited by Taylor, Rita, Crystal, Greg, Iggy, Clover, Sarge Fan, and Foodini) * Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 41 (Favorited by Cooper, Rudy, Johnny, Akari, Big Pauly, Bruna Romano, Matt, and Brody) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46 (Favorited by Sasha, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Lisa, Ember, and Kenji) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51 (Favorited by Hank, Sienna, Yippy, Mitch, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, Timm, and Yui) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56 (Favorited by Santa, Marty, Tony, Olga, Wendy, Chester, and Gremmie) * New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61 (Favorited by Xandra, Rico, Little Edoardo, Franco, and Papa Louie) Mini Games * Rico's Chiliworks (Sunday) * Slider Escape (Monday) * Sundae Shot (Tuesday) * Freeze-Putt (Wednesday) * Burgerzilla (Thursday) * Hallway Hunt (Friday) * Mitch's Mess (Saturday) = * Category:Games Category:Fan games Category:Tablet Games Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Flipline Studios Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Gameria Category:App Games Category:2015 Games